respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Disrespectoids (Film)
Disrespectoids film poster teaser.png|Teaser Poster 1 disrespectoids film poster.png|Teaser Poster 2 disrespectoids film poster 2.png|Official Poster Pilot Fourteen mutant kids but nevertheless of interesting personality are being made of the odd colored mold coming out of capri sun pouches they dis'ed. Once alive their master gives them rules to obey although they think that life is funnier without following rules. Naturally this will cause some conflicts. Story A ice cream truck spaceship is seen flying near Earth. The same ice cream truck is then shown inside an toy shop owned by Duncan-Elliot. A girl named Jewel-Ellen (Duncan's Neice) is being assaulted by four bullies in a park. Jillian, the leader, steals Jewel's money and drops her in a puddle. Jewel goes to Her Uncle's toy shop where she works. Duncan takes Jewel's clothes and cleans them while warning her to stay away from the ice cream truck. Later, Jewel sees Thomas, Jillian's boyfriend, who seems to be the most compassionate one towards Jewel, and tries to persuade him to buy something. Jewel is attracted to Thomas and covertly smells his hair while he is distracted. The other bullies enter the shop and attempt to rough up Jewel again, but she manages to outwit them. However, amidst the tussle, the ice cream truck hood gets popped open. The bullies then bring Jewel into a sewer, handcuff her to a rail, and open a sewage pipe on her.Jewel is saved by a group of mysterious kids named the Disrespectoids. Duncan returns and is upset that the Disrespectoids have been released from their ice cream truck, but introduces Jewel to each of them: #Bobblehead Fred, the leader of the group with a bobblehead witch he fools the police force with, #Leaky Louie, the funniest of the group that has holes that makes juice when he digests candy, #Whoopee Cushner, Fred's girlfriend who makes horrible farting sounds with her whoopee cushions, #Chuck The Clucker, the homeboy of the group with the butt of female Chicken witch creates the groups breakfast (Eggs) but his power can be very violent, #Handlebar Harry, the red-head of the group who is part human-part bike and has a violent personality, #Boing Boing Betty, the youngest of the group who doesn't mind Chuck and Harry's violence and tends to act like there little sister, #Balloona Luna, the foreign of the group who likes porcupines but whenever she gets near theme they pop her, #Chewie Stewie, Harry's bff who get's himself in the smallest places at the small times, #Sandy Mandy, the tomboy of the group who enjoys entertaining Fred with her shape shifting, #Slow Moe, the partyboy of the group who is used in many of Harry's stunts and has his own bachelor pad in his shell, #BobbySue Joiner, the twins of the group who look like Janus Bifrons and Moe dates Sue much to Bobby's dismay, #Pancake Peggy, the pest of the group who enjoys annoying Fred, #Sousaphone Simon,the eldest of the group who acts like the groups personal father #Deltoid Donny, Betty's vice-versa/boyfriend who enjoys nicknaming Harry "Fat-Face". Duncan explains that the kids are forbidden from going in public, because they'll be attacked by the "twits" (the neighborhood kids), and that he can't get the kids to go back into the garbage can without magic. The next day, Jewel goes with Thomas to a night club where he sells clothes he designed herself. Jewel behaves awkwardly when Thomas removes his shirt to sell it. Jewel then hides when Jillian shows up. Meanwhile, the Doids then steal a Pepsi truck, flatten Jillian's car with it, and then have a camp fire in an alley with stolen food. The next morning, the Disrespectoids recover from hangovers and give Jewel a jacket they sewed. The jacket impresses Thomas who asks Jewel to get more clothes so he can sell them.The Doids get bored and decide to wear disguises to go out in public (except Simon who decided to stay in the shop with Betty, Harry and Mandy). Some of them go to a theater playing Three Stooges shorts and behave obnoxiously. Fred and Chuck go to a bar where they start a fight with bikers, who are soon won over by the Kids' heroics, in which they celebrate with pouches.The Kids make more clothes for Jewel after stealing a sewing machine and singing a song about working together. Thomas sells the clothes and begins to prepare for a fashion show based on them. He meets the Kids and is amazed by them, but realizes that if Jillian finds out that he's aiding the enemy she'll take advantage of the doids designs and decided to keep it a secret between him and Jewel.The night of the fashion show, the Kids (except Simon) are captured by Jillian and her gang who bring them to the State Home for the Stupid.Duncan and Jewel help them escape and head to the fashion show. The Kids trash the fashion show and fight off Jillian's gang, while Jewel gets in a fight with Jillian. Later that night, Thomas asks Jewel to be her friend, Jewel accepted his apology and he kissed her on the cheek. Duncan sings the Disrespectoids' song backwards to coax them back into the ice cream truck, and the Kids gets in the truck leaving Jewel and Thomas upset but Simon gives theme the clothes he made while the others were kidnapped a prince charming suit and a Cinderella dress and Simon's final words were "Good Luck and Good Bye You Two Love Birdies" and the ice cream truck goes back to normal and Jewel and Thomas leaves the shop for there date. Category:films